


Days Are Numbered

by SilverFantasy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Excessive Hickies, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with a little bit of Plot, discussion of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFantasy/pseuds/SilverFantasy
Summary: Ravus had long given up on being optimistic about his future accepting that he'd spend his last days in mourning until someone came to escort him to his execution.So when the door finally opened the last person he expected was the Prince of Lucis.





	Days Are Numbered

It’s one thing for someone to look back on their life and think ‘oh what a foolish teen to think I thought I had life figured out’ and another to look back and find nothing of redeeming value. The past few months for Ravus Nox Fleuret had consisted of little more than his world crumbling to pieces.

His own execution seemed to be a joke. Despite the sentence being publicly announced only recently Ravus had known it to have been decided long ago. Who in Zegnautus was truly going to ensure that the sentence was going to be carried out? The emperor was lost in his delusions, Verstael had disappeared into his labs weeks ago, and Ardyn… already knew the inevitability of Ravus’ demise.

No, he’d died the day he had dared to place the Ring of the Lucii on his hand. Waking to a monstrous appendage and the chancellor standing over him he’d sworn he was already in the afterlife with an eternity of torture ahead. Every day since had been borrowed time.

After returning from his failure in Altissia they’d locked him in his room to await a date for his execution. No need to take him to the prison levels the small room he’d grown up in had long borne the title of cell even if it didn’t have bars. Just a lock on the outside.

So the door opening to a ragged looking Lucian was just about the last thing that Ravus expected. They stared at each other in shock, the door quietly sliding closed behind the Prince unbidden.

The last time that Noctis had seen the Niflheim High Commander he’d been a proud creature flaunting his strength and superiority in the faces of his friends. Now though… pale blond hair had clearly grown longer and slightly unkempt. The whites of his eyes bore a red tint that spoke of exhaustion or tears though the rest of his visage was clear of signs of grief. He was out of his usual ensemble, dressed in a simple white tee and black sweats, the armor and coat propped up on a rack in the corner.

They hovered in silence, not quite sure where this encounter would go after the way the previous one had ended. Neither had a visible weapon, though Noctis had raised his fists a little, Ravus did little more than sit up from where he’d been resting.

“Still hanging around the Empire huh.” Noct’s voice is rough and laced with fury. The older man’s eyes narrow.

“You’d think after what they did to Luna-“

“ _Don’t_.” Ravus is on his feet, fists clenched, in a flash. Weaponless or not his height and physique made him plenty intimidating when he wanted to be. Noctis shrinks back a little, he might have overstepped there but seeing the eldest Fleuret so complacent among his sisters murderers…

“I know you two talked… somehow… over the years but I’d be very very surprised if she told you every detail about the way we were raised.” Noct’s eyes widened, he opened his mouth but couldn’t come up with a response.

“For all that I hold anger towards Regis for abandoning us, how do you think I was towards the bastards who murdered my mother in front of me?

I spent a year in Zegnautus when they first took me while Luna stayed in Tenebrae to become the oracle. I fought and struggled and deliberately failed my lessons, for the first nine months there wasn’t a day I didn’t have bruises and I spent more time in the infirmary than my room. Then it stopped, all at once. I could throw as many fits as I wanted and they simply ignored me.”

Noctis’ eyes widened, for some reason he’d always assumed that Ravus had begrudgingly obeyed the imperials when they gave him a path for power. The idea that he’d spent a portion of his childhood being abused… what did that mean for his sister?

“After a year they took me back to Tenebrae, and at long last I got to see my little sister again. Under the supervision of our imperial guardians of course. As the newly crowned Oracle Lunafreya was afforded some protections that I wasn’t. Any lengthy hospital stays would draw suspicion, as would visible marks, but someone like Caligo doesn’t need to be a genius to hide his work.”

If the Prince had been speechless before it was nothing compared to the complete voicelessness that consumed him now. Ravus seemed satisfied at Noctis’ reaction, allowing the smaller man to lean against his shoulder to hide the tears that welled.

"I-…sorry-"

Ravus leans in and interrupts him, the anger not disappearing but redirected into suddenly pressing their lips together without warning. It’s messy and harsh, Noctis’ inexperience showing through after a moment of shock with the clumsy way he moves his lips. He’s only kissed a few times before, girls at school he’d never pursued anything with; they’d made it quite clear they were only after the experience of getting close to royalty.

"I don’t hate you Noctis, not anymore. I can’t…you got closer to saving her than I ever did.”

  
The clawed hand pinning Noctis the wall slides from his shoulder to his throat, sharp fingers pushing at the pale skin. Just enough force for the Prince to feel the threat of constricted breath and making hitched noise against Ravus’ lips. Noctis’ eyes cracked open, Ravus’ heterochromia gaze watched him for a reaction as his human hand moved to push at the leather of his jacket. The movement was not uncertain but the older man did seem to be waiting expectantly for some kind of protest. Instead Noctis simply removed his grip on Ravus’ shoulders and dropped his arms limply to his side letting the jacket slide off them and fall to the floor.The sound of leather hitting concrete seemed to break the spell of silence between them and they threw themselves together with renewed desperation.

Noctis should feel ashamed, submitting himself to this man. A man. His fiance’s brother. Luna… he was meant to have experienced such passion with her, a gentle embrace on their honeymoon in city of romance. Not be losing his virginity to him.

A wave of nausea washed over him clashing with the pleasured thrumming in his veins, Noctis broke the kiss and rested his head against Ravus’ shoulder as much as the grip on his throat allowed.

It felt good and he wanted more.

It was comforting to feel a body warm against his own in such a cold place.

Ravus pushed the prince harder against the wall, his human hand trailing down Noctis’ side and lifting one leg to hook over his hips. The height difference between them causing Noct’s remaining foot to stand precariously on his toes. Noctis let out a weak gasp at the first contact of their hips coming together. The older man’s grip was firm leaving no room for Noctis to writhe, the prosthetic arm shifted so that the palm rested on his adam’s apple. Clawed fingertips pricked at the corners of his jaw forcing the Prince to lean his head against the wall and look upwards. Not quite constricting though it did make his eyes water a little drawing out a breathy moan at the rhythmic rocking between them.

The white haired man pressed his lips to the straining skin under Noctis’ chin and dragged his teeth across the skin, mocking a biting motion. Noct’s leg squeezed at Ravus’ waist tighter with his leg at the motion, prompting the hand holding it in place to let go.

"Let’s move this along.”

"Ngh… there’s more?” Noctis grunted, he couldn’t seem much of anything other than the roof and the top the dresser next to them, so he missed the way Ravus drew back a little to look him over with an intrigued look in his eyes. At the silence that followed Noctis suddenly spluttered at the realization he’d bared his inexperience to his once enemy unintentionally.

"No! I meant… we don’t have any… and like…” There was no way he was getting fucked for the first time without a bucket of lube at the ready. Not that the Prince had even contemplated doing such an act less than a minute ago. It was supposed to hurt wasn’t it? When girls had sex for the first time it was supposed to hurt, he remembers quite specifically being horrified at being told there could be blood.

“…You’re still so young aren’t you.”

Ravus’ voice took on an odd tone, not quite pitying but holding a hint of revelation. The older man pulled away dropping Noctis’ leg from his waist, the Prince’s hips shifting greedily at the air with the separation. Next thing he knew he was being tossed unceremoniously onto the bed, the thin mattress doing little to cushion him as he landed diagonally across it. His bottom half hung precariously over the edge as Ravus stood imposing at his feet.

High commander indeed.

It sent shivers down the Prince’s spine at the sight, and made the muscles in his thighs and stomach tense with want. There was only a moment to admire though as Ravus was suddenly fumbling with the fastening of Noctis’ shorts, bending to loom over him, and then they were gone. Boxers and all.

Noct gave a shout and pulled his knees together, hands darting to cover his erection as his face burned a bright red. Ravus chuckled at the sight, gently gripping Noctis above the knees to ease him open. The black haired man flinched at the contact, more than a little overwhelmed yet still feeling throbs of arousal at the blonde’s every move. Feet fell to the floor, the edge of the mattress pressing at the backs of his knees as Noctis’ legs were positioned perhaps a bit wider apart than he’d been expecting. The Prince’s hands reluctantly gave up their valiant attempt to shield the leaking cock beneath them moving instead to cover his eyes.

He was so overwhelmed that he missed the soft shuffle of Ravus’ black pants as he knelt at the edge of the bed. His metal arm curled under a pale leg and pulled it over his shoulder giving Ravus a clear view of Noctis’ hole and cock, as well as the small pool of come that had started to grow with anticipation on his stomach.

Eyes closed and desperately trying to maintain some sense of control over his hormones Noctis was jolted out of his attempts by the sudden press of teeth against the tender skin where his uppermost thigh and groin met. Noct’s spine snapping into an arch as Ravus’ tongue probed roughly at the spot only to withdraw and be replaced again by teeth and lips, sucking harshly.

"Are you- nghh… biting me you bastard?” Noctis grunted craning his neck to look at the white blonde head nuzzling between his legs. Ravus met his gaze and pulled away, the red skin making a wet suctioning noise as it left his lips. He shot the Prince a playful look but then for just a moment something sad flickered across his face.

“Just leaving my mark. I’ll let you carry these with you for a while.”

The spirited grin Noct wore fell a little. There was something Ravus wasn’t telling him, and the older man must have noticed the shift in Noctis’ attentions because he very deliberately returned to his work of peppering him with hickies. Noctis’ hands buried themselves in soft strands at a particularly rough one to the right beneath his balls making him cry out. The Prince wasn’t a very hairy man, his chest bare but for a dark trail leading down to a patch above his cock, but the rest of the area was relatively clear, the hair on his legs so light they might as well have not been there leaving a pale canvas for Ravus’ work to show. He was so confused, it hurt a little undeniably but it only made the blood in his veins pump harder, only bringing forth more ecstasy when Ravus’ human hand crept up to give his cock a light stroke with every bite.

When Ravus finally stopped the Prince was certain his thighs were coated with saliva. They were spread wide so that Ravus could see the results of his work, crimson spots that clustered along the inside of his groin and grew sparse and spread out as they neared the knees. Noctis would certainly be feeling it when he got dressed and his clothes began to chafe the sensitive areas in the unavoidable upcoming battles.

“Roll over.” His voice was firm with a rumble.

“….Ravus-“

“It’s ok, trust me. I’m not going to fuck you.”

Noctis wasn’t quite sure what Ravus was planning but he didn’t think he’d assault him unwillingly. Slowly he pulled his legs together and rolled over, still flushed with embarrassment red from exposing his private area so thoroughly.

To Ravus Nox Fleuret.

This was ridiculous they were supposed to have a hostile brother in law relationship not be fooling around in enemy territory!

“Not like that at least.”

Ravus moved Noctis’ limbs into position freely, tugging the younger man until his chest and arms were braced lengthwise on the mattress and his hips lifted just enough that his ass was in the air, a pillow swiftly shoved beneath for support. The Prince watched half expecting Ravus’ shirt to come off at long last but was met only with the removal of his belt and undoing of his pants. It was a bit disappointing he’d been able to feel just how fit the platinum blond was when they’d been grinding against the wall. Noctis wanted to touch him, feel the muscle the heart beat and the rhythm of his breaths. A sinking feeling washed over Noct at the thought that perhaps…just maybe… Ravus was trying to keep some form of impersonal distance between them. It would make sense… this is the most they’d ever gotten along and Noctis wasn’t naïve enough to believe that love or even liking someone was a prerequisite for screwing them.

A little hurt he turned his face away and buried it in the sheets, missing the brief moment before climbing onto the bed the older man tugged at his sleeve where it bunched against the raised adornments of his prosthetic arm.

“Noctis.” The desire in Ravus’ voice made him tremble. “Keep your legs together.”

He startled a bit when there was a sudden brush of skin on skin between his legs, then suddenly all at once Ravus’ weight settled over Noctis. His metal arm braced near the Prince's head as the human one crept beneath them to push at the soft skin above Noct’s cock and then…

Heat, a burning sensitivity.

With a thrust there was a hot pressure sliding between Noctis’ thighs rubbing against the raw skin where Ravus’ attention had labored. The tip of the older man’s cock drew a line from the virgin entrance across the perineum to press behind his testicles and then _moved_. A steady pace was built, Ravus’ body dragging up and down over Noct’s, hips rocking into his rear with enough force that there’d likely be bruises later on. Noctis’ hands which had been merely resting on the covers were now holding them in desperation.

The room became full of soft grunts and moans, subtle squeaks of the cheap bedframe being drowned out beneath the noise of its occupants. The blond let his body sink fully onto Noct’s, his clothed chest molding to the ridges of his spine and shoulder blades. His face nuzzling against the nape of the Prince’s neck where the dark strands faded away, lips trailing teasingly to the side beneath an ear nibbling before falling to the crook of the neck and letting his teeth sink into the skin. Noctis gasping at the contact.

“You… and your fucking biting.” Noct’s moans out as Ravus’ mouth draws out the bite, lathing the pinched skin with his tongue and sucking on it. Against the blankets Noctis’ cock twitched with arousal, his desire dampening them steadily. The high commander chuckled but made no show of relenting. Between the both of them breaths came heavy as the urge to chase down orgasm became overwhelming. Noctis’ hips rolling in time against the mattress as the sensation of the older man’s cock thrusting relentlessly between his thighs sent an aching arousal sparking over the sensitive skin but wasn’t quite enough.

“Ravus-" his voice cracked, his back arched, Ravus’ thighs squeezing tight on either side of his own and the older man makes a soft noise. Hot warmth, slipping across his entrance, pushed down against his testicles by Ravus’ twitching cock as he continues to thrust in an attempt to draw of the pleasure until the stimulation is too much. The feeling of another’s pleasure on his skin such a foreign one to the Prince it made his eyes glaze over, body going limp despite his continued erection. There was a bruised feeling on his legs where Ravus’ knees had gripped him.

They lay in silence for a minute, little more than labored breathing exchanged between them.

When the moment was up Ravus pulled away and hovered on his heels. His magitek arm drew slowly down Noctis’ back tracing and paying attention for the first time the scar running across the Princes’ spine. A single gentle touch was all it was and it’s recipient was too blissed out to really notice.

Ravus gently rolled him over; taking in the hooded eyes he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Noctis’ response was slow but needy, head lifting to chase after the other when he drew away. The blond pressed his mouth firmly to the corner of his jaw, again to his collarbone, his pecs left and right, and lastly to his hips. Noctis’ body moved automatically into every touch, everything felt good and he could help but feel that this was coming to an end and Ravus was trying to move away from him. His hands sought out platinum locks, fingers threading through the strands. Not quite fisting but merely holding the other man close to him.

Then there was a wet warmth sliding over his cock, the same talented mouth that had already marked him countless times set to work. It only took a couple well placed licks and sucks until Noctis came undone. His back arching, toes curling, hands pulling at Ravus’ head as his seed was swallowed, and if the blond had thought to look he’d have seen a red glow in those blue eyes as it happened.

Eventually Noctis eased his grip letting the snowy strands slide free, staring blankly at the ceiling. He could feel Ravus’ lie next to him, shoulders brushing. They stayed that way for a long time dozing off and simply relaxing without really touching or looking that the other.

"Your father’s sword is here someplace.” Ravus broke the silence. “The Chancellor confiscated it when they locked me in here.”

Noctis sat up; the older man beside him looked exhausted. His hair fanned out to reveal a pale face, there’s a faint purple shadow under his eyes and on his lips. He cupped Ravus’ face, running a thumb over his lips until the heterochromic eyes met his blue. Noctis leant over him, hovering, there was such sadness in those eyes. The comfort they’d shared with their bodies wasn’t enough to remove a lifetime of hostility and abuse but Noctis couldn’t help but hope Ravus’ would emerge from the darkness with the rest of his friends. So that one day they could truly put the pain between them to rest.

“Let’s go.”

Noctis got up, gathering his clothes hurriedly. The Prince flushed red as he tugged on his boxers, realizing he’d forgotten about the come drying between his legs. There wasn’t much he could do to wipe it off without looking silly and resigned himself to enduring it rather than trying to wipe it off on the bed sheets.

They’d spent too much time without making progress. Gladio and Ignis had to be in the keep someplace…and Prompto….Ravus would likely have a more success finding him than Noctis’ aimless wandering had brought.

He finished pulling on his boots, ready to leave, only to find Ravus sitting on the edge of the bed making no move to leave. The corner of his mouth turned upwards not in a smirk but a broken grin.

"Come on.”

Ravus shook his head. “I can’t.”

No. Not after all those he’d lost, Noctis couldn’t risk it.

"We’ll get you out of here. Someone has to continue the line of the Oracle….you’re ….you’re the King of Tenebrae now. I’m going to need you when all of this is over.” He grabbed Ravus’ hand, tugging him to his feet and towards the door. The older man allowed it until Noct’s hand reached for the doorknob, digging in his heels, gripping his hand with both of his own and falling to one knee.

"King Noctis… I” He couldn’t look at the younger man, his gaze fixed solely on the gleaming ring before him. “I’m not the Oracle, it’s not my fate to be at your side. There are things I must attend to here that I wouldn’t burden you with…but…” Ravus pressed his lips to the ring, and swore that it flashed in warning, as if it recognized him as the attempted usurper. Noct’s hand squeezed his, pulling the soldier to his feet. Hands cupped Ravus’ pale face and tilted his head so that it was no longer bowed more than the height difference between them required.

"If I could ask that for Lunafreya’s sake….show them no mercy.” Ravus leans lightly into the hands caressing him, his own finding Noctis’ waist to pull him close. The Prince lowered his arms to embrace Ravus in return, something desperate filling the air around them. He nodded and pressed his face into Ravus’ shoulder. Beneath the sweat and musk, and the cold sterile smell of Zegnautus the older man carried a very distinct floral scent that Noctis didn’t need to inquire to know the name of.

The moment between them was interrupted by a distant rhythmic thumping coming from out in the hall. Ravus jolted, loosening his grip.

“MTs… quick you have to go now!” He tried to move away only to be pulled back, one last desperate kiss being pressed to his lips.

“You finish what you have to and you come find me. Promise me that.”

Then he was gone without waiting for a reply, Ravus stumbling to the open doorway to watch the King of Light leave him behind.

The marching footsteps got louder, and just as Noctis vanished around the corner a group of MTs appeared. There seemed to be something slightly off with their movements, but that could likely be put down to the man they were escorting. The Chancellor seemed in abnormally high spirits, tipping his head to Ravus mockingly as the group halted in front of him. Ardyn Izunia extended his hands, the sword of the late king of Lucis lying across them.

"The Emperor has summoned you High Commander, I do hope you’re ready to face your sentence.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ardyns such a good guy he wasn't gonna try and kill Noctis without the boy loosing his virginity. He didn't get to have his honeymoon after all (Totally was not done in order to emotionally manipulate them no siree)
> 
> This was originaly supossed to be a 1000 word prompt from rare pair week but it kinda got away from me. A month later and you get 3000+ words of pure smut.  
> I had to stol writing numerous times because I embarrassed myself with the sex bits.  
> Enjoy.  
> I really like this pairing and it astonishes me that there's so little of it in the fandom. So if you like this share it around and let's see if we can make it just a little more popular.
> 
> As a last note thank you to my waifu Sio (paopunova) for helping me read it over and keep me writing  
> You can find me on tumblr on my ff/kh blog SilverFantasy or my everything else blog SilverLiening


End file.
